unklepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Unkle Adams OriginalPosting
Unkle Adams OriginalPosting is the official Facebook group dedicated to the endeavors of Unkle Adams, and is known throughout the Unkleverse as the root of the Prime Unkleverse. It was created on November 28th, 2016. Throughout the years, the group has undergone many different titles, but is formally known by the public, and by Unkle Adams himself, as OriginalPosting. Other names Throughout the years, the group has gone through numerous different titles, such as: * TheNeedleDickPosting * TheNeedleDuckPosting * FraudPosting * -164,000Posting * -227,000Posting * OrigineauxPosting * NextCommentPosting * SavagePosting * RoosOnHeadPosting * ICUPPosting * CuckoldPosting * MarinePosting * ReconciliationPosting * WelcomePosting * BentBobcatposting * OriginalPossssSssSsssSsting Phase 1: Birth Creation Write the first section of your page here. First Contact Write the second section of your page here. James Allsup Controversy Unkle Adams steals $15 from James Allsup, who is later revealed to be a White Supremacist leader. The group is deeply divided by the political connotations of the act. Unk later refunds James $14.50 before he is banished from Originalposting. DRK UNK Unearthed Encountering Kevin Cormier Write the second section of your page here pls. Dark Ages and CollabPosting Many believed Originalposting to have peaked after the discovery of DRK UNK, the $15 saga, and the novelty of electro swing had worn sour. Many nephews were lost as high quality OC and lore ran thin. Originalposting was flooded with nieces and nephews desperately trying to keep the dream alive, posting links to similar shit rappers and artists with terrible embedded third-person captioning and dire musical talent. The cursed words "unk collab when" echoed through the void. The brave nephews and nieces that remained kept faith, knowing that one day, the meme would rise once again. Thomas James Arelis Carpenter and the rise of the Nephilim During the Dark Ages of the group, something emerged from the depths of the internet, a beast of a man known simply as Thomas James Arelis Carpenter. Phase 2: ALAMM, birth of the Prime Unkleverse The "At Least a Million Mission" series On February 10th, 2018, Adams released the first 8 episodes of the "At Least a Million Mission" series on his YouTube Channel, detailing his journey as he developed the track "Friends Over Enemies", and made the music video for "At Least a Million". It was revealed in this series that Adams had been under an Insurmountable Debt, with it progressing from $164,000 at the beginning of the series, to $227,000 in debt at a later point in the series. With the release of this series, the group experienced a revival, and underwent the First Great Incursion, shaping the group into its most current state. Anthony Fantano "NeedleDick" Wars On February 13th, 2018, three days after the release of the At Least A Million Mission series' first 8 episodes, Anthony Fantano released the video [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Un1IJIYUrys Chasing Dreams vs. Chasing Delusions] on his channel fantano, in which he alluded several times to a figure embroiled deep in debt, believed by many to be referring to Unkle Adams. This video spurred Unkle Adams to release ALAMM Episode 10 on February 17th, retaliating not only to Fantano, but mentioning the Facebook Group by name for the very first time. In was in this video that he labelled Fantano "The NeedleDick" (satirizing his channel TheNeedleDrop), and initiated what would come to be known as the NeedleDick Wars. The war officially ended on February 25th, 2018, with the release of ALAMM Episode 11, and less than a week later,'' Burying the hatchet with Unkle Adams. Since then, Fantano has been known to be an avid support of Adams, occasionally interacting with him on Twitter. Many claim that Adams chose to attack Fantano in a publicity attempt to promote the release of his new Single, Friends over Enemies, as the music video for the track came out within a week of his reconciliation with Fantano. ''(See: Beef with Anthony Fantano to promote Friends over Enemies). Livestreams, Records and the Bid for the Top Hat Shortly after announcing his reconciliation with Fantano, Unkle Adams announced the arrival of the first monumental livestream, in which he would answer questions from viewers. This announcement caused intense clamoring within the group, with many claiming that this would be their opportunity to finally communicate with Unkle Adams. On March 14th, 2018, Adams streamed for the very first time on his YouTube Channel, to an audience of over 500 users. It was during this livestream that many realized that he was only responding to Super Chats in the comment feed. Operation RoosOnHead and Operation ICUP both stemmed from this event, with both operations finally being successful during Adams' second, and most recent livestream on March 21st, 2018. On March 15th, 2018, Adams released the 14th episode of his At Least A Million Mission series, announcing in this video that he would be selling off The Origineaux™ Unkle Adams Hat on his website for a starting price of $10,000 CAD. Many expressed outrage at the steep pricing, as in reality, the hat was nothing more than a $3 Party City hat with Adams' signature scrawled on it. Unkle Adams justified the $10,000 price tag by calling the hat "collector's item" and implied that the hat's value may increase significantly if he "blows up". Adams tried desperately to try and find a buyer, going to such lengths as tweeting at the YouTuber PewDiePie, attempting to raffle it off (before realizing that was illegal in Canada), and lowering the price by 50%. On April 3rd, 2018, Adams released Episode 18 of his At Least a Million Mission series, announcing that he would be selling 7" Vinyls, priced at $20 each, with Original on one side, and Friends Over Enemies on the other. Selling them through the website QRates, he set a quota of 100 records to be sold, and finished with 103 records being sold within 24 hours. Fresh off the heels of a successful release and filled with hubris, Adams announced a second batch of 7" records identical to the first, with the deadline being set for May 14th, 2018. This second batch would mean that the original batch of 7" records would significantly lose value. As of May 9th, 2018, the second Qrates Project has only sold 41 of the 100 sales required to actually release the batch. On April 30th, 2018, Unkle Adams released this tweet claiming that upon receiving 1000 retweets, he would randomly select one of the retweets as the winner of the top hat giveaway. One user claimed to have bought out several retweets in an attempt to further increase the chances of a member of the group winning the top hat. The Smithers Coup D'État In the early morn of April 18th, 2018, then-admin Kyle Carter let his friend Damien Tattersall become admin. Within moments of becoming admin, Tattersall deleted all of Nichole's posts, and removed both her and Kelton from the group. This led to outrage from the group, claiming war on the small British Colombian sinkhole known as Smithers. Kyle was quick to claim that he was hacked by Tattersall and had his hand forced, but was subsequently removed from the group for his mutiny. Tattersall notably called himself the second coming of the group, and called Nichole both a thot and a plant, not realizing that he himself was named after a sub-par shirt pattern. He quickly left the group before a witch hunt could be formed against him, presumably returning to his barn in Smithers. Damaged, but not destroyed, the group began to rebuild, in preparation for whatever came next. Brian Glow and the Nunavut Tour On April 11th, 2018, Unkle Adams announced that he would be going up to Gjoa Haven, Nunavut, Canada alongside David DeVos and the magician Brian Glow as a part of their Motivate Nunavut tour of the arctic, to perform in front of an audience of children. This came as a surprise to the group, as this would be Adams' first tour in years. Later that day, Adams released Episode 19 of the At Least a Million Mission series, explaining the details of the tour. He would depart on April 16th with Glow and DeVos, and perform in Gjoa Haven for two days before returning to Alberta. While it was insinuated that he would continue with the team to other cities in Nunavut, it never happened, leading to speculation concerning a possible Brian Glow-Unkle Adams Break-up Conspiracy. On May 8th, 2018, after a rather big gap in ALAM series, Unkle Adams posted a 28-minute-long montage of his recordings from the tour. The episode was recognized by the group as boring and ridiculous. Laura and the Clone Conspiracy Saga On May 4th, 2018, Adams revealed the the winner of the Top Hat giveaway in a tweet, revealing it to be Colby Ferrin, a prominent Mormon rapper, and known to the group as the Middle Class Gangster. As news made its way to the group, outrage erupted, claiming blasphemy, and that the the giveaway was rigged in favor of artists that Adams could coerce into a collaboration. (See: Consciously choosing Colby Ferrin as the winner of the Top Hat giveaway). Leading this insurgence was the niece Laura, who released several videos expressing her anger towards the situation. In the middle of this outrage, the Clone Unkle Adams accounts UnkIe Adams and realunkleadams emerged, both believed to be Laura in disguise. Controversy occurred on May 6th, when the Unkie Adams account tweeted out an image of one of the group's admins in a disparaging manner. This led to a confrontation with Laura, subsequently leading to her exile from the group. Shortly afterwards, more information about Laura was revealed, swaying the group against her favor. It was then revealed that the Unkie Adams account was not actually run by Laura, but by a former member of the group, seeking to establish their own group. Clearing up this confusion, Laura was reinstated into the group, but unfortunately, the damage had been done. Laura released a final video on May 6th, detailing her departure from the group. Not much is really known about the contents of the video, as most could not bear to watch it for longer than a minute. The Ballad of Colby Ferrin With the departure of Laura from the group, the group devolved into chaos; nephews and nieces were pit against each other on topics stretching from politics or recent happenings in the group. Amongst the chaos arrived Colby Ferrin, whose arrival stunned the group, leaving it a temporary standstill. He was soon bombarded with questions related to his beliefs as a Mormon, his track "Middle Class Gangster", as well as his opinion on the Bogdanoffs (Which was not answered, unfortunately). Ferrin soon apologized for the controversial material in Middle Class Gangster ''and vowed to remove it from whatever platform he had access to. The group heel-turned once Colby announced that he would be auctioning the hat off in support of a Cancer Charity. This announcement shocked the group, but divided it into two parties, those who had forgiven Colby, and saw him as their new savior, and those who still chose to shun him for his past actions, or for his religious beliefs. On May 8th, 2018, Ferrin suggested coercing Unkle Adams into entering the group willfully, which was met by unease from members of the group, as they felt that it would spell the end of the group, as well as lead to the Final Calamity. '''TJAC's Entry and Exit, Colby gets the hat' content The Prophecy of King Barton On the 1st of August, the Prophecy of King Barton was foretold. The group was thrown into one of the most eventful weeks since it's inception. Nephew Bryan Fetzko published an album of chatlogs to the group in which he discussed Unk's past with a former acquaintance Andrew Hinckley. Andrew unveiled many dark truths regarding Unk, introducing us to the great nemesis Spyte, the existence of The Beef to End All Beefs, and North of Dewdney. A podcast was later discovered in the following days in which Spyte confirmed the events of The Beef to End All Beefs and the horrific nature of the lyrics of Hey Faggot.